The adventures of Loki
by Carmalita24
Summary: This is the story of Lokis beginning. How he became evil from his point of view. This story continues in chapters. I hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The adventures of Loki

Chapter one

Please dont criticize to hard. This is my first story but please do leave reviews and let me know how Im doing.

I have ways been misunderstood. Everyone sees me as evil and untrustworthy. I wonder where they get that from. Just because I make one attempt to take over planet Earth, everyone in Asgard goes crazy and wants to lock me in a fricking dungeon for eternity. Talk about fatherly love. What do they expect? They lied to me my entire life! I was meant to rule! Not be ruled by peasants! They always treated Thor better then me. He was always a step ahead. He was stronger faster and braver. What did I have? I had power and thats all I wanted my father to see. Instead I was constantly looked down upon by the Asgardian people. I knew I was different and hated. Do you know what its like to feel hated powerless. I am a god! I am to be feared not patronized like a weak earthling. Thor was never hated except by me. I always hated him. That coward he never wanted to rule and he will never take the throne! So why cant I have it! Have I not proven worthy? If it wasnt for his little friends stopping me in New York the human race wouldve been mine! My chance to show what a true ruler I could really be. But I had to take it. This is not how I wanted it to end with that I got rid of Thor it should be alot easier. Hes run off to Ms. Jane Foster. Pathetic. How dare he fall for the weak? I once fell you could say it was love. There was more to me then. More to life. Behind every villian such as myself there is a hero who is lost. Let me tell you a story, the story. The one about me and how I became... Loki.


	2. Chapter 2

The adventures of Loki

Chapter 2

**I hope you guys like the first chapter I know it was really short. My first fanfic! Im so excited please read on. Theres more to come. I hope this chapter isnt confusing its mainly about Lokis time in the dungeon but a liitle bit of his past is in here too.**

I spent most my time being mischievous. Its in my nature after all. I must say Im pretty good at it. My favorite game was to place as many illusions of myself around the castle just to tick off the guards. Of course, my glorious brother, Thor , was out battling and saving only Heimdall knows who. There was once a time when I wished I could go along side my brother to battle.

I realized shortly after though , that I was not meant to finish battles ,only start them. I wasnt always like this. I wasnt always the bad guy. Yes, I have loved. I had met someone, someone quite extraordinary. However, we were not meant to be. It seems that everyone knew that I was different from the start except me. Maybe thats where I should start ,yes, at the beginning.

Sif. She was quite beautiful. Strong and brave. She was stuck to love whoever is strong enough to wield, Mjolnir. Her heart there for lied with Thor. Sif is an amazing warrior. If only she looked my way, just once. But to her and the rest of Asgard, I was weak. Weakhearted, weakminded and unworthy. As kids, Thor and I always fought. Battle after battle, with Sif on the side always watching. Thats how it began I looked forward to our fights just to see Sif. Because every one knows she wouldnt come to see me. She did once however, she came to visit me will I was trapped in the dungeon.

"Why do you to this to us? Whats happened to you Loki?" I though it was sweet how she came to see me. Too bad I forgot to look good for the occasion.

"Sweet Sif, what brings you down here? Not that Im not pleased to see you."

" Why do you do this, Loki?" She was so sincere.

"WHY! Why so interested now Sif? Where were you when I wanted you to be here."Why bother arguing with Sif. It was her way or her way. She would always get the last word.

"Is this what this is all about Loki. You never had a chance you knew that and I knew that! Why do you have to betray everyone who has ever cared for you. Everyone whos ever trusted you!" She walked out just like she always did when it came to me.

Well it was very nice of her to visit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hiya everyone! Thank you soo much everyone for the reviews. Its been a couple of days since chapter two. I will try to update and keep the chapters coming atleast twice a week! Please enjoy!**

In the dungeon, I've had a lot of time to think. Think about, well, everything. Everything, I've done and everything that has happened to me. Please know I'm very sorry. For all that I've done. I have never been trusted. I hate that and I only made it worse by believing I was evil and it was all my fault.

You know, Bruce and I aren't that different. I have never told anyone this but I too have two sides. I do care. I loved my mother. My brother. My friends. Sif. Both sides hated father. I know this story I'm writing is about the adventures of Loki but I would like to introduce you to my other half.

You might know him. Hes a dazzling human being by the name of Tom hiddleston.

I was born during a time of a long battle and a short ending war. My name given to me by my mother, was Tom. She was human. I was the first human frost gaint hybrid. No one from my realm knew but of course father. Thats how it was suppose to stay, no one knowing. But as I grow up everyone noticed that I acted different from the Asgardians but I was not quite a frost gaint. I couldnt have been. Not with my human features.

By the time I was four, Loki began to take control over me. I started being mischievous. My eyes once an emerald green changed to a frost cold blue. My powers grew strong. The illusions. Frost. The only person who managed to find out was the Enchantress.

She was quite a woman. She snook around the castle ,stalking, due to her obession with Thor. Even after he refused to be with her. She knew everything, odins curse and while snooping she had over heard me. The fight between Loki and I was painful. Most nights I would sit alone looking in a mirror seeing him take over and watching me do nothing.

Ever since I've been forced to serve her in return for her silence. Not even Odin, the one cursed to keep me knows nothing of my true being. There was one person who had her share of strange feelings about what I really was.

She was the best thing that had ever happened to me and I killed her.


End file.
